Can I take a photo ?
by N'Evoli
Summary: Qu'est ce qu'une photo ? C'est capter un instant furtif pour le montrer à tous. Grimmjow Jaggerjack l'a bien compris et veut dévoiler au monde la banlieue qui l'a vu naître et le milieu dont il est issu. Malheureusement, son travail n'est pas reconnu et rien ne va pour lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le fragile Jushiro Ukitake…
1. Chapter 1 : Letters

**Titre : Can I take a photo ?**

**Pairing : Grimmjow Jaggerjack X Jushiro Ukitake**

**Rating : T**

**Warnings : Euuuu langage un peu vulgaire du côté de Grimminou mais ça reste cool**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tite Kubo-sama !**

**Résumé : Qu'est ce qu'une photo ? C'est capter un instant furtif pour le montrer à tous. Grimmjow Jaggerjack l'a bien compris et veut dévoiler au monde la banlieue qui l'a vu naître et le milieu dont il est issu. Malheureusement, son travail n'est pas reconnu et rien ne va pour lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le fragile Jushiro Ukitake…**

**G x J**

« Grimm ! T'as encore coupé l'eau chaude ! »

La voix d'une Nel furibonde précéda son entrée magistrale dans la cuisine, en peignoir, ses cheveux verts dégoulinants de mousse.

« Ferme-la, la facture est déjà bien assez lourde ! répondit Grimmjow en ouvrant le frigo.

- T'aurais pu attendre que j'aie fini !

- J'te rappelle qu'on est pas encore milliardaires !

- Non, et on risque pas de le devenir ! »

A ces mots, Grimmjow se renferma et se tut, puis claqua la porte du réfrigérateur, qui n'avait pourtant rien demandé. Nel regretta alors ses paroles :

« Ecoute, Grimmy… Désolé, j'aurais pas dû dire ça. Promis, je ferai attention à ma consommation, la prochaine fois… »

Pas de réponse, mais le visage de son frère cessa d'être menaçant.

« … Tu veux bien me remettre l'eau, maintenant ? »

**G x J**

Grimmjow et Neliel Jaggerjack étaient frère et sœur, et vivaient tous les deux dans un appartement à Paris. Nel, 22 ans, travaillait comme serveuse dans un bar, et Grimm, 28 ans, était… en recherche de boulot. Il avait le don assez étrange et agaçant de se faire virer au bout de trois jours pour une raison ou une autre : pelotage de collègues (féminins et masculins, bien entendu), insolence envers supérieurs, retards fréquents, je-m'en-foutisme, ou autres traits de caractère propres au bleuté. Tous deux essayaient de s'en sortir avec le salaire régulier de Nel et celui, un peu plus aléatoire, du jeune homme. Mais celui-ci n'avait aucune envie de s'enfermer dans un bureau pour travailler, de faire des livraisons, de vendre des produits divers ou encore de servir dans un café. Lui, ce qu'il voulait, c'était photographier. Derrière son objectif, il se sentait vivant, il se sentait lui-même. Appuyer sur le déclencheur, c'était créer quelque chose, quelque chose de vrai, de réel, de tangible, et pourtant si utopique. Ça lui plaisait. Son rêve, c'était de partir à New-York, de photographier l'ombre de cette ville, la face cachée. De capturer le visage des ces gosses qui…

« Grimmjow, réveille-toi ! Ca le fait pas d'être en retard à sa première journée de taf' ! » hurla Nel de sa voix mélodieuse, à tout juste 2 cm de son oreille.

Puis elle s'éloigna tranquillement, innocente comme un ange.

« 'Tain, tu fais chier, sale môme… » grogna le bleuté en se levant malgré tout.

Les cheveux ébouriffés, les traits tirés et une vague grimace carnassière sur le visage, la panthère se dirigea vers l'endroit où elle pourrait remplir son estomac. Neliel le croisa dans le couloir et posa un baiser sur la joue mal rasée.

« M'attends pas ce soir, je serai chez Ichigo !

- C'est ça… A ce soir… J'vais boire mon café…

- Grimm, je viens de te dire que… Oh, et puis laisse tomber ! Y'a du courrier pour toi sur la table. »

Suivi d'un claquement de porte sonore.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai encore dit ? » marmonna Grimmjow en entrant dans la cuisine.

Là, il se servit un café, indispensable à son réveil, puis s'assit et envisagea la pile de lettres qui s'élevait devant lui.

« Bon, bah quand faut y'aller, faut y'aller… »

Il jeta les pubs, mit de côté les factures et les lettres destinées à sa sœur, et en vint donc à trois lettres qui lui étaient adressés. La première paraissait plutôt officielle, et il se demanda de quoi il pouvait s'agir. La deuxième était une carte postale de son ami Renji, envoyée depuis les Etats-Unis. Et la troisième était une petite enveloppe blanche, décorée de quelques fioritures dorées qu'il jugea tout de suite absolument moches et inutiles. Il commença par la carte postale où son meilleur ami lui expliquait qu'il passait de supers vacances (même s'il était censé être en voyage d'affaires), que son patron, Byakuya Kuchiki, commençait à péter un câble à cause de ses collègues et que les Américaines étaient vachement mignonnes mais pas autant que son patron, etc… Bref, le genre de conneries que pouvait raconter Renji Abarai en voyage d'affaires aux Etats-Unis. Grimmjow ouvrit ensuite la lettre d'allure officielle. Celle-ci lui apprenait pour la quinzième fois que ses photos ne seraient pas exposées dans la galerie de son quartier, que le directeur de la galerie en était désolé mais que bon, voilà, rentrez chez vous monsieur, vous n'avez pas le talent requis. De rage, le bleuté déchira la lettre. Bien sûr que si, il l'avait le talent, putain ! Il le savait ! Mais ces crétins ne daignaient même pas jeter un œil à ses photos ! Tout ça parce qu'il venait d'un milieu, comme on dit, difficile, et que c'était ce milieu qu'il photographiait. Que ses modèles n'étaient ni des victimes de guerre, ni des tops modèles, juste des gamins qui essayaient de sortir du trou où on les avait entassés. Qu'il montrait les « banlieues ». Les visages sombres de ces jeunes qui pensaient que la seule manière d'exister, c'était de graffer « Nique la police » sur les murs de la cité et de faire chier le monde. Il montrait la douleur. L'espoir. La haine. La solitude. L'exclusion. La différence.

**G x J**

Grimmjow avait envie de tout casser. Il savait depuis le début que dans le milieu de la photo, tout fonctionnait au piston. Mais il avait eu un semblant d'espoir, d'avoir de la chance, de percer grâce à son talent et sa passion. Il fallait qu'il s'y fasse : il n'était qu'un gamin des rues auquel on n'accordait aucune valeur. Il allait sortir et se rendre à son nouveau job, quand il se souvint qu'il lui restait une enveloppe à ouvrir, ce qu'il fit. Il en sortit un petit carton d'invitation blanc, où quelques lignes étaient imprimées :

_« Monsieur Jaggerjack,_

_En remerciement pour votre contribution active au sein de notre association, nous avons l'honneur de vous convier au vernissage de l'exposition du célèbre photographe anonyme Snowdrop, à l'organisation de laquelle vous avez participé. Nous serions heureux d'entendre votre point de vue sur son œuvre au cours de la conférence qui suivra la visite._

_En espérant votre participation,_

_Toute l'équipe de l'ADP . »_

En lisant cette invitation, il retrouva un peu le sourire. L'ADP, ou Association de Diffusion de la Photographie, était une petite association sans grande envergure qui essayait de rendre la photographie accessible à tous, et notamment aux enfants et aux adolescents. Son président, Kensei Muguruma, était un ami de Grimmjow, et lui avait permis de s'épanouir dans sa passion. Le bleuté avait essayé d'aider au maximum, sans jamais s'engager réellement dans le bureau, parce qu'il détestait les responsabilités. Il était content d'en être remercié. En plus, Snowdrop était pour lui un des meilleurs photographes du monde, voire même LE meilleur. Alors être convié à une de ses expositions, c'était fantastique… Ce photographe anonyme était extrêmement connu, mais peu de personnes savaient vraiment qui il était. Il voyageait beaucoup, et traitait de sujets lourds et douloureux, avec une finesse et une pudeur qui lui valait l'admiration de tous ses confrères. Revigoré par la nouvelle, Grimmjow se dépêcha de filer, pour ne pas rater son bus et arriver en retard à son nouveau job, qui s'annonçait palpitant : livreur…

**G x J**

**Voilà j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, que ce soit négatif ou positif ça me permettra de m'améliorer ! Comme c'est ma première fanfic postée, je suis ouverte à toutes les remarques et tous les conseils ! Sur ce, la suite arrive... euuu... quand je l'aurai écrite...**


	2. Chapter 2 : Welcome to Hueco Mundo

**Titre : Can I take a photo ?**

**Pairing : Grimmjow Jaggerjack X Jushiro Ukitake**

**Rating : T**

**Warnings : langage vulgaire**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tite Kubo-sama**

**Résumé : Qu'est ce qu'une photo ? C'est capter un instant furtif pour le montrer à tous. Grimmjow Jaggerjack l'a bien compris et veut dévoiler au monde la banlieue qui l'a vu naître et le milieu dont il est issu. Malheureusement, son travail n'est pas reconnu et rien ne va pour lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le fragile Jushiro Ukitake…**

**GxJ**

«Hello, Mr Ukitake. It's an honor to have you in this gallery.

- I'm sorry but I'm pressed, so can you hurry up ?

- Yes, no problem. You can see here our first show room, where your photos have been displayed.

- I love the architecture ! I think it's one of the most beautiful gallery in New York… Can I take a photo ?

- Yes, sure ! »

**G x J**

Grimmjow poussa la porte d'un coup d'épaule et se précipita vers sa chambre. Il saisit son appareil photo et sortit tout aussi rapidement qu'il était entré, claquant violemment la porte.

« Merde, même pas foutu de livrer un putain de colis sans s'attirer des emmerdes ! » ragea-t-il en fermant en clé.

Ses pas furieux le menaient de plus en plus loin de chez lui, vers cette liberté qu'il aurait voulu saisir et garder pour toujours. Il descendit au bout de plusieurs stations. Direction la Cité Hueco Mundo.

**G x J**

L'atmosphère le prit à la gorge immédiatement. La tension. L'adrénaline. D'habitude, ça n'était pas aussi violent. Mais une guerre des gangs sanglante secouait le quartier. Il régla son appareil et commença à mitrailler les murs tagués. Les couleurs et les mots lui brûlaient la rétine. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, comme un tourbillon de formes déchirées. Il commença à déambuler entre les tours, sans cesser d'appuyer sur le déclencheur. Partout, des inscriptions qui se ressemblaient. Soudain, un gamin, une dizaine d'années à tout casser, se présenta au bout de l'objectif.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais sur le territoire du Roi ? Y va te bouffer s'il te voit ici !

- J'en ai rien à foutre d'Aizen ! Il sait très bien qui j'suis, j'ai pas besoin d'sa putain d'autorisation pour traîner dans l'coin.

- Ah ouais ? Et t'es qui ?

- Regarde ce graff, t'sauras qui j'suis… »

Le gosse leva les yeux et lut à voix haute : « La Panthère règnera ! »

Au-dessus, une immense panthère noire et turquoise paraissait vouloir dévorer le spectateur.

« C'est toi qu'as graffé ça ? demanda le gamin.

- Ouais quand j'étais encore dans la merde de cet endroit.

- Et maintenant, t'es plus dans la merde ?

- Si, toujours, mais j'me suis tiré d'ici. »

Sur ces paroles, le bleuté s'éloigna.

« Eh attends !

- Qu'est c'que tu veux, gamin ?

- Fais voir ton appareil !

- Pour que tu m'le piques ? Va crever !

- Alors, dis-moi où j'peux en trouver un comme ça, et combien faudra que j'demande au Roi !

- J'vais faire mieux qu'ça, gamin. J'vais te prendre en photo, et quand je r'viendrais te donner c'te photo, j'te présenterai quelqu'un.

- Un pote à toi ?

- Mieux qu'ça. J'te présenterai mon père. »

**G x J**

L'appartement était silencieux. Trop silencieux. Sans sa sœur, les pièces paraissaient vides et sans vie.

« Ichigo, j'te jure que j'aurai ta peau… » grommela Grimmjow.

Depuis que Nel sortait avec le rouquin, il n'y en avait plus que pour lui. Alors qu'il observait le calendrier plaqué sur la porte du frigo, il s'écria :

« Merde ! La date ! »

Parce qu'effectivement, l'invitation de l'ADP était polie, courtoise, maniérée et tout ce qu'on voulait, mais la date du vernissage n'y était absolument pas précisée !

« Kensei, 'spèce d'imbécile… »

Oui, c'était la pire injure qu'il avait trouvé pour Muguruma. Parce qu'il le respectait plus que personne et qu'on insulte pas quelqu'un qu'on respecte.

Grimmjow n'hésita pas une seule seconde, et téléphona au président de l'ADP :

« Allô ?

- Kensei, t'as oublié la date, putain !

- Oh, Grimm. Je me demandais quand tu allais te décider à m'appeler.

-Tu vas me dire que tu l'as fait exprès ?!

- Mh, oui, c'est bien possible.

- Mais tu fais ch…

- Tt, tt, tt, surveille ton langage et rentre les griffes, minou. Ca n'est quand même pas ma faute si toi et ta sœur vous donnez si peu de nouvelles…

- C'pas une raison pour me forcer la main !

- Bon, pour ton info, l'ouverture de l'expo, c'est samedi soir à 18h. Et puis laisse tomber cette date, raconte-moi plutôt ce qu'il y a de nouveau dans ta vie.

- Pas grand-chose.

- Toujours pas d'expo en vue ?

- T'sais bien qu'ils aiment pas mon boulot. Ils préfèrent montrer des ventres explosés de gamins morts à la guerre plutôt que de faire face à nos propres problèmes. C'pas que c'est plus grave, c'est sûr que ya une différence entre la guerre et la banlieue, mais je…

- Je sais. Je suis désolé, Grimmjow.

- Bah, c'pas ta faute. C'est déjà cool de m'inviter à c't'expo de Snowdrop !

- Je ne pouvais pas te faire payer pour aller voir ton photographe préféré ! A ce propos, on compte sur toi pour participer au débat, après.

- T'inquiète ! J'vais les bouffer, ces universitaires !

- Tout doux, Grimm, tout doux.

- Kensei… comme t'es l'organisateur de l'expo… ça veut dire que tu connais Snowdrop ? Je veux dire, le vrai Snowdrop ?

- Oui.

- Est-ce que…

- Non, tu ne le rencontreras pas.

- Mais…

- La discussion est close.

- … d'accord.

- Bon, je te laisse, Shuuhei est en manque…

- Et tu m'dis ça cash ?!

- Me fais pas croire que ça te gêne, Chaton…

- Arrête avec ce putain de surnom !

- Tant que tu l'aimeras pas, jamais ! »

Et il raccrocha. Un sourire éclaira le visage de Grimmjow.

« 'Tain, si seulement tu pouvais vraiment être mon vieux… »

**G x J**

**Voilà, le second chapitre de "Can I take a photo ?" ! Entrée en scène très discrète de Jushiro... Je suis consciente que tous les personnages sont japonais et que mon histoire se passe à... Paris, désolé mais pour le contexte il fallait que ça se passe en France... La cité Hueco Mundo n'existe pas et n'existera jamais, j'espère que vous voyez quand même tous (enfin surtout toutes) à quoi je fais référence... ^^"**

**Sur ce, j'espère que ça vous a plu, la suite pour bientôt !**


	3. Chapter 3 : Phone is your ennemy

**Titre : Can I take a photo ?**

**Pairing : Grimmjow Jaggerjack X Jushiro Ukitake**

**Rating : T**

**Warnings : langage vulgaire**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tite Kubo-sama**

**Résumé : Qu'est ce qu'une photo ? C'est capter un instant furtif pour le montrer à tous. Grimmjow Jaggerjack l'a bien compris et veut dévoiler au monde la banlieue qui l'a vu naître et le milieu dont il est issu. Malheureusement, son travail n'est pas reconnu et rien ne va pour lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le fragile Jushiro Ukitake…**

**G x J**

« Welcome to our city, Mr Ukitake.

- Vous savez, au détour de mes nombreux voyages, j'ai appris à parler français.

- Oh pardon, bien sûr. Êtes-vous bien installé ?

- Tout est parfait, merci.

- Très bien. Vraiment, c'est un honneur de vous avoir ici pour le vernissage de cette exposition.

- Ce n'est rien. Vous savez, l'accueil par le public des œuvres de Snowdrop est toujours un moment intéressant.

- Je n'en doute pas. M. Muguruma vous attend dans son bureau. Je vous en prie.

- Merci beaucoup. »

**G x J**

Les clichés séchaient lentement dans la salle de bain, provisoirement transformée en chambre noire. Grimmjow sortit une bière du frigo et s'installa devant son ordinateur. Il ouvrit le dossier consacré à Snowdrop et commença à visionner la série de photos concernant le voyage que le photographe avait fait en Inde. Les couleurs étaient superbes, les cadrages et les formes parfaites, les images pleines d'émotions. Et le plus étonnant, dans ces moments de vie capturés, c'était leur simplicité et leur force.

« Qu'est ce que je donnerais pour voir comment il bosse… »

Sa photo préférée, dans cette série, était celle d'un petit garçon jouant dans le sable. Ses vêtements très simples, aux coloris chauds et vifs, étaient rapiécés par endroits. Ses petites mains claires plongeaient dans les grains dorés. Le regard tourné vers l'objectif, souriant, il dégageait un profond sentiment de joie et d'innocence. Mais ce qui attirait l'œil, après coup, c'était la tache mauve sur sa mâchoire. Et celle un peu plus verte sur la pommette. Et toutes celles qu'on pouvait voir sur ce corps d'enfant. Les traces des coups, comme discrètes à côté du bonheur de jouer là. Voilà comment Snowdrop montrait les choses. De manière douce, jamais pathétique. Sans en faire trop pour ne pas choquer.

**G x J**

Grimmjow détestait les clichés sordides de villages appauvris que certains photographes se vantaient de prendre. Ça ne le passionnait pas plus que ça de compter les côtes des gosses qui crevaient de faim… Il en avait vu, des choses répugnantes. Son enfance n'avait pas été des plus roses… Non, il fallait montrer autre chose que ce que l'on voit à la télé. Snowdrop l'avait bien compris. Il travaillait à l'argentique, préférant développer ses photos lui-même et prendre le risque de détruire ses négatifs plutôt que d'utiliser le numérique. Grimmjow partageait à moitié son avis, comme quoi le numérique était trop durable, et que la photo se devait d'être éphémère, pour mieux marquer les esprits. Après tout, les pellicules pouvaient aussi être conservées… Voilà ce dont il aurait voulu parler avec son idole : la technique, la forme, le fond… Apprendre pour devenir plus fort. Apprendre pour arriver au summum. Apprendre pour dépasser Snowdrop.

**G x J**

Après une heure passée à « essayer de foutre la main sur ce putain d'objectif de merde » (dixit Chaton bleu), Grimmjow fut réveillé par le téléphone qui sonnait. Parce que oui, il s'était endormi sur le canapé : les recherches, ça crève. Il se leva péniblement et décrocha, les yeux encore mal ouverts :

« Ouais ?  
- Bonsoir, Grimmjow.

- 'Tain, t'vas jamais m'lâcher, connard !

- Rappelle-toi que tu as une dette envers moi, et cesse immédiatement de m'insulter.

- T'sais où tu peux t'la foutre, ta dette ? J'te dois rien, Aizen, j'me suis cassé d'Hueco Mundo sans que t'aies à intervenir alors fous-moi la paix.

- Ca me désole que tu sois aussi peu reconnaissant. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que j'ai daigné t'appeler.

- Si c'était pour me faire chier et m'prendre la tête, c'est réussi…

- L'un des gamins m'a dit que tu étais venu rôder autour de Las Noches.

- Ca te dérange ?

- Disons que je ne serai pas responsable s'il t'arrive un jour quelque chose. Tu sais, pas mal d'Arrancars t'en veulent toujours. On ne quitte pas l'Espada de Sosûke Aizen sans en subir les conséquences.

- Sauf que j'suis Grimmjow Jaggerjack et que je vous emmerde, toi et tous tes hommes de mains. Que le petit chien obéissant qui te sert de numéro 4 aille se faire foutre s'il croit qu'il peut encore m'atteindre ! »

Et il reposa violemment le combiné. Pour décrocher à nouveau lorsque la sonnerie retentit une seconde fois.

« Putain, cracha-t-il, toute la planète a décidé de m'emmerder ! Qui vient encore me faire chier ?

- Bonsoir, M. Jaggerjack. Je suis le directeur de la galerie photo du 4ème . J'appelais pour un rendez-vous avec vous mais apparemment vous n'êtes pas en état de discuter. Au revoir.

- Attendez, merde, attendez ! »

Seul la tonalité lui répondit. De rage, il balança le combiné par terre.

« Merde ! » hurla-t-il.

Son cri résonna dans l'appartement vide.

Il y a des fois où le téléphone ferait mieux de fermer sa gueule.


	4. Chapter 4 : Help, I need somebody help !

**Titre : Can I take a photo ?**

**Pairing : Grimmjow Jaggerjack X Jushiro Ukitake**

**Rating : T**

**Warnings : langage vulgaire**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tite Kubo-sama**

**Résumé : Qu'est ce qu'une photo ? C'est capter un instant furtif pour le montrer à tous. Grimmjow Jaggerjack l'a bien compris et veut dévoiler au monde la banlieue qui l'a vu naître et le milieu dont il est issu. Malheureusement, son travail n'est pas reconnu et rien ne va pour lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le fragile Jushiro Ukitake…**

Lorsque Grimmjow arriva devant la galerie, il s'arrêta un moment. Là, devant lui, un homme plutôt grand, relativement maigre, aux longs cheveux blancs et aux yeux marron, tentait de se frayer un passage parmi les nombreux visiteurs qui se contentaient de stationner devant la porte.

« Pardon, excusez-moi, j'aimerais passer… » murmurait-il timidement.

Grimmjow le prit en pitié. Et puis, lui aussi il voulait voir les photos de Snowdrop, merde…

« Je suis désolé, pourriez-vous vous pousser, je crois qu…

- Putain mais dégagez de là ! Si vous voulez pas rentrer c'est votre problème mais, bordel, faites pas chier et bougez votre cul, yen a qui veulent passer ! »

La marée se scinda en deux. Le bleuté attrapa son voisin aux cheveux blancs et l'entraîna dans la trouée.

« Dépêchez-vous, vous m'remercierez à l'intérieur, on a pas l'temps pour ces conneries… »

Le dit voisin n'en revenait toujours pas…

**G x J**

« 'Lut, moi c'est Grimmjow Jaggerjack. »

Le blanc serra la main puissante que la panthère lui tendait.

« Enchanté, je suis Jushiro Ukitake. Merci pour votre aide, j'ai cru ne jamais m'en sortir…

- Vous auriez dû vous imposer plus que ça, y comprennent que la manière forte, tous ces universitaires… Viennent pour leur thèse, mais j'crois qu'ils comprendront jamais rien à la beauté des photos de Snowdrop… Z'êtes venu pour voir l'expo ?

- Oui, je vois mal ce que je pourrais faire d'autre dans cette galerie…

- Oh, y'en a qui se gênent pas pour s'afficher et s'faire bien voir… Mais vous m'avez l'air d'un gars bien, Jushiro Ukitake. Alors profitez d'cette expo, yen aura pas des tonnes par ici ! »

Sur ce, il s'éloigna de sa démarche féline.

« Mais je ne suis pas d'ici… » réagit un peu tard Jushiro, l'air ébahi.

**G x J**

Quelques minutes plus tard, après s'être assuré que l'autre ne le verrait pas, Grimmjow entreprit d'observer cet Ukitake des pieds à la tête. Grand, fin, il avait une démarche gracieuse, quelque chose de noble dans l'allure. Son visage délicat était éclairé de deux grands yeux chocolat, et encadré d'une longue chevelure blanche. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas avoir plus de quarante ans. Son expression était douce, posée, calme, et son sourire généreux semblait charmer les gens autour de lui. Bien entendu, un Jaggerjack reste un Jaggerjack, et Grimmjow ne se contenta pas d'observer le visage de Jushiro. Son regard s'attarda donc sur le postérieur de l'homme, avec une remarque assez appréciatrice…

« Putain, plutôt bien foutu, pour un vieux… Pis le costard lui va pas trop mal ! » pensa-t-il.

Mais son observation minutieuse fut interrompue par une grande claque dans son dos.

« Hey, Chaton ! Arrête de mater trente secondes, et viens dire bonjour à Shuhei !

- Putain, Kensei, frappe encore plus fort, j'suis pas encore par terre…

- A tes risques et périls, minou…

- Non mais attends… »

C'est ainsi que Grimmjow se retrouva étalé par terre après le coup de poing que lui avait mis Muguruma dans l'épaule.

« Mais merde c'était d'l'ironie, connard !

- Je sais… » ricana l'autre en le relevant.

Parfois, on a des envies de meurtre, sans savoir pourquoi…

**G x J**

Il suivit Kensei dans le hall, qui ne révélait pas encore les photos de l'artiste. Grimmjow était de plus en plus frustré car, malgré sa participation à l'organisation administrative et pratique, il n'avait encore pas vu les clichés de son idole, ce qui le faisait légèrement chier, oui, on peut le dire. Il salua brièvement Hisagi, et aborda de nouveau Muguruma.

« He, Kensei, j'ai un truc à te d'mander…

- Je t'écoute.

- L'autre jour, j'suis retourné à Hueco Mundo pour…

- Putain, Grimmjow, tu perdras jamais tes mauvaises habitudes ! Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de traîner par là-bas, c'est pas bon pour toi !

- Ecoute-moi, s'te plaît ! J'ai rencontré un gosse qui bossait pour Aizen, et j'aimerais qu'tu l'prennes en charge avec l'association, il mérite pas d'finir entre les griffes de c'connard !

- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas de pitié, Grimm.

- C'pas d'la pitié ! J'veux juste pas qu'un autre gamin subisse c'que j'ai subi avec cet enfoiré !

- Je sais, mais je ne peux pas faire grande chose de plus que ce que j'ai fait pour toi.

- J'te l'dis, Kensei, t'as fait énormément pour moi, et sans toi, mon père m'aurait descendu. Alors j'te dois tout.

- Wow, fit l'autre en souriant, c'est plutôt rare, ce genre de phrase de ta part… Tu peux répéter, que je t'enregistre ?

- Va t'faire, Kensei, j'suis pas aussi con ! Bon, on arrête le tire-larmes, ça t'dirais d'm'accompagner voir le gosse, et d'lui filer deux trois conseils, un appareil, et une aide pour qu'il ait plus à compter sur Aizen ?

- Ok. Tu veux faire ça quand ?

- Je comptais y retourner demain…

- On se retrouve dans le métro à la station habituelle, alors.

- Ok. Bon, j'fonce, j'ai des photos à voir ! lança le bleuté en s'éloignant.

- A ce propos… »

Mais l'autre était déjà parti.

« … fais gaffe, les photos risquent de faire mal… » finit dans sa tête Muguruma.

**G x J**

**Voilà, c'était le 4ème chapitre de cette petite fanfic qui avance tout doucement... Je ne suis pas très régulière dans ma publication, les chapitres seront donc postés aléatoirement. Cependant le chapitre 5 est en cours d'écriture, vu que je me sens inspirée, donc normalement ça arrive bientôt. J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de toutes vos remarques !**


	5. Chapter 5 : Art can hurt

**Titre : Can I take a photo ?**

**Pairing : Grimmjow Jaggerjack X Jushiro Ukitake**

**Rating : T**

**Warnings : langage vulgaire**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tite Kubo-sama**

**Résumé : Qu'est ce qu'une photo ? C'est capter un instant furtif pour le montrer à tous. Grimmjow Jaggerjack l'a bien compris et veut dévoiler au monde la banlieue qui l'a vu naître et le milieu dont il est issu. Malheureusement, son travail n'est pas reconnu et rien ne va pour lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le fragile Jushiro Ukitake…**

**Réponse à la review anonyme (Guest) : merci beaucoup, voilà la suite !  
**

Lorsque Grimmjow entra dans la première salle d'exposition, il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'atmosphère qui régnait dans la pièce n'était pas celle qui accompagnait d'habitude les photos de Snowdrop. C'était trop tendu, trop affecté. Il y avait quelque chose de douloureux dans le silence gêné des visiteurs. Il s'approcha du premier cliché, et son estomac se retourna. Pas à cause des blessures montrées par la photo, non, ça, ça ne l'avait jamais touché : il en avait vu des choses dégueulasses, dans son enfance. Mais c'était tellement incroyable de voir cette petite signature si reconnaissable, en forme de fleur, là, en bas à droite. Tellement déchirant de voir que Snowdrop s'était abaissé à une telle chose.

**G x J**

_Montrer _la violence. La photographier de façon crue, distante, froide, scientifique. La disséquer image après image pour arriver à faire vomir, ou au moins pleurer, la bonne petite bourgeoise et son mari venus se faire une bonne conscience en **salle** d'exposition. C'était une manière de faire que Grimmjow haïssait, et lui, Snowrop, son idole, son mentor, son exemple, l'avait trahi en utilisant cette technique facile et lâche. Et plus le jeune homme posait les yeux sur les photos, plus ce sentiment de trahison s'accentuait. Là, une femme à terre, recroquevillée, les bras autour du ventre. Ici, le regard éteint d'un homme aux mains tailladées par les machines. Des dizaines d'images exubérantes et pathétiques. Dégoulinantes d'horreurs. Du cadavre dans la ruelle à l'adolescent complètement défoncé, les yeux exorbités et le visage pâle, tout y passait. Les banlieues du monde entier se retrouvaient dans ces clichés.

G x J

Et vint le coup de grâce. La photo qui l'acheva. Un gamin. 13 ans ? 14 ans ? Un corps robuste mais souple, martelé par la vie. Un bras en écharpe. Le crâne rasé, les bras croisés, assis dans le coin d'une cour grise et sale. Le visage pointu et fier. Et un regard. Un regard qui vous glaçait, un regard qui vous accusait. Toute la souffrance et la haine d'une enfance brisée, résumée en un éclat gris bleuté, foudroyant, terrifiant. Accompagnée par une trace rouge sur le torse nu. Un coup de ceinture, reconnut Grimmjow. Et dans sa chair, il sentait encore la brûlante morsure du cuir. Et dans sa tête, il entendait encore les cris et les insultes. Tout dans cette photo lui rappelait ce qu'il avait vécu. Cet adolescent, c'était le reflet de ce qu'il était autrefois : fort et fragile à la fois, fier et brisé, un enfant devenu adulte trop tôt face aux coups et aux menaces. Les mêmes yeux emplis de fureur et de douleur. Oui, les mêmes yeux…

**G x J**

Il s'arracha à la contemplation du portrait juste à temps pour ne pas hurler. Non, quand on s'appelle Grimmjow Jaggerjack, on ne montre pas ses sentiments. Surtout quand ils sont aussi puissants et destructeurs. Il sortit de la pièce rapidement, sans un mot. Rejoignit Kensei.

« Alors ? lui demanda celui-ci.

- Alors putain de merde, cette expo est un ramassis de conneries ! » explosa le bleuté.

Il se dirigea rageusement vers la minuscule salle qui devait accueillir le débat, balança avec colère un coup de pied dans une table et s'assit brutalement sur une chaise, bien planqué derrière un vieux qui ronflait.

« Bordel de merde ! » lâcha-t-il pour laisser sortir la haine.

Après l'avoir observé depuis la porte, Muguruma se détourna avec un soupir.

« Je crois que vous l'avez vraiment déçu, Ukitake-san… » glissa-t-il à l'homme à ses côtés.

Celui-ci eut un regard désolé pour la panthère fulminante.

« Je ne pensais que… en fait, je pensais que ça plairait au public. Ils attendent un peu ce genre de choses, non ?

- Monsieur et madame tout-le-monde, oui, ça leur va, ça leur procure quelques frissons, quelques bons sentiments, et puis voilà. Mais Grimmjow… Il sait ce que vous valez vraiment, Ukitake-san, et il vous admire pour cela.

- Je suis vraiment désolé… Je… J'irai lui parler.

- Vous voulez lui dire que… que vous êtes…

- Non, non ! Je veux juste lui expliquer pourquoi j'ai… pourquoi Snowdrop a fait ça.

- Merci, Ukitake-san. C'est très généreux de votre part.

- Oh, vu ce que j'ai dû lui faire endurer, je lui dois bien ça ! »

**G x J**

**Voili voilo ! C'est court, je sais, mais bon je pouvais pas vraiment en dire plus sans passer dans un nouveau chapitre donc je garde tout ça pour le prochain... N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, toutes les critiques sont acceptés (restez poli(e)s quand même !).**


End file.
